


In Pursuit of Appropriate Protocol

by AbsoluteNegation



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Biting, Claws, Community: yuletide_smut, Complete, M/M, Sexual Agression, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteNegation/pseuds/AbsoluteNegation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneak attacks are notoriously effective. Goujun winds up on the wrong end of a particularly pleasant one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pursuit of Appropriate Protocol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akuchan_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuchan_47/gifts).



The sun hadn't set yet when Tenpou made his way through the corridors of Goujun's palace, ignoring the looks of the servants who scurried out of his way, desperate to cling to their ideals of invisibility and prompt gossip. He was a full hour early, and had a folder full of papers tucked under his arm as disguise should anyone accost him as to his purpose. Not that they would, since it was (for one) perfectly obvious, and (for the other) perfectly obvious - if they were well-connected in the rumour network.

He spared a moment of cheerful contemplation to wonder whether Goujun was aware that his occasional dalliance with his subordinate was more or less an open secret, and grinned a little wider while imagining his expression either way, were Tenpou to inform him of the fact.

Goujun's schedule - even when flexed to fit in their infrequent sessions of athletic sex - varied very little in the evenings. Tenpou was usually expected around sundown, once Goujun had had time to wash off the sweat of exertion, let whichever moisturiser he used for his skin settle in (the first time Tenpou had wound up tasting almond on his tongue for hours had convinced him this was a Good Idea), trim his claws, braid his hair, tuck away his aggression from the practice, order food and drink to be placed in the little room next to his bedroom in case they felt like snacking afterwards.....in short, make fucking as formal and considered and _appropriate_  as he did everything else in his life in Tenkai.

Which occasionally (today) made Tenpou want to kick puppies.

There was little reaction to his letting himself into Goujun’s rooms; a few disapproving sniffs, of course, but overall, Tenpou’s arrivals and departures didn’t cause more than a ripple in the pool of Discreetly Looking Away that was the foundation of Tenkai’s social structure. Goujun would be returning in a few minutes, possibly less…Tenpou had timed himself well. He was rather looking forward to seeing him as he was at the end of his daily exercise – they’d sparred often enough for him to know how sweat gleamed over scales, and the fierce, uncontrolled grin that curled Goujun’s lips when he truly forgot himself in the dance. There was something profoundly lonely about the man – not that that was any surprise here, caught as he was in the xenophobic, pathologically repressed anthill that they both had the misfortune to have to call home. Tenpou wasn’t quite sure whether Goujun’s compulsion to _find_  lines to toe was a result of that, or merely exacerbated by it, but either way, he was less than pleased with the consequences.

Half the initial attraction had been Goujun’s otherness, after all; the dualities of his existence in Tenkai, in his kami guise, and the sublime contradiction of a purely lethal creature forced into an apparently nonviolent form. His noble and utterly misguided determination to deny any part of himself that wasn’t strictly kami, despite Tenpou’s own desires, Tenpou had discovered only on closer acquaintance. His attempts to tell Goujun as much had been met on separate occasions with blank incomprehension, briefly wounded dignity and in one particularly winceworthy instance, with actual hurt. Tenpou had backed away for a while after that, reluctant to upset the delicate balance that allowed their arrangement to exist.

He’d sometimes wondered, uncharitably, whether Goujun’s undershirt was made exclusively from pages of etiquette manuals. Or hair. It would explain a lot about the man.

He opened the discreet door that led to Goujun’s bedroom, a surprisingly _un_ military space, soft-coloured hangings on the walls and fluffy cushions lining the very, very large bed. It felt rather like a flaunting of Goujun’s boundaries to tread there without his company, but there was simply no other way to make this work. Too much compliance, and Goujun sank happily back into the comfortable familiarity of coggy existence.

He waited patiently for the three minutes it would take for Goujun to begin the trip back from the small yard where he liked to practice his sword forms, waiting another before he began to strip. Lab coat, tie, shirt, slippers, socks, and when Goujun walked through the door, he was down to half-unbuttoned pants and a distinctly sharklike grin. More or less exactly as he’d planned.

Goujun, creature of habit that he (tried desperately to convince himself he) was, actually didn’t notice him for a long moment, even though he was looking straight at him, turning back to his dressing area to begin to peel. He was in full uniform, and Tenpou spared a moment to shake his head at the idea of _dressing all over again_  just to travel the fifty-odd feet from the practice ground to the bedroom before Goujun turned, obviously having registered Tenpou’s presence. “Marshal?”

Tenpou gave him a lazy smile, toying with the button of his pants. “Goujun,” he said, deliberately omitting the title, and felt a mean little stab of glee when the slight narrowing of his commander’s eyes told him he’d succeeded in needling him with it.

Goujun, apparently sensing that, gave him a brief, long-suffering look. It was one Tenpou was quite accustomed to by now, and rather enjoyed provoking. “You’re early,” he said, exhaling something like a sigh.

Tenpou grinned, showing him Far Too Many Teeth. “I am. Sorry about that,” he added insincerely.

Goujun pressed his lips together discreetly, although the hungry sweep of his eyes over Tenpou’s body was anything but. “I shall pretend to believe that, and remind you that unexpected arrival is somewhat counterproductive.” His voice was just a little acid, and he shrugged, uncomfortable.

Tenpou rolled his shoulders leisurely as he stalked towards him, grin widening. “Oh, really? Why is that, now?” Goujun looked utterly delicious, sweat-damp hair loosened from its customary careful braid, still flushed and loose-limbed from his exercise, and Tenpou wished, not for the first time, that his commander didn’t have the damnable tendency to wear far too many clothes that the rest of Tenkai had.  

Goujun raised an eyebrow, although Tenpou could see his posture shift subtly, responding to him. “We've been over this, Marshal.  I require time to prepare a proper reception.”

And that, right there, was puppy-kicking material. “I'm not a wedding party. Nor is my primary interest here the delights of your chef's productions, delicious though they are.” Tenpou smirked, letting his body slide against Goujun’s as he pulled the cape off him, stepping away and back as he let it fall carelessly to the ground. Goujun held still, ducking a little to assist when necessary. “I thought we’d been over _that_.”

“All the same, it is rather indecorous. Refreshments aside, Tenpou…” he stepped in, taking the bait, reaching out with one hand to drag the tip of a claw along the underside of Tenpou’s jaw. The feel of its potentially lethal tip against the vulnerable skin of his throat was addictive, arousing; Tenpou shivered, his breath catching. Goujun pressed in just a little, pointedly, and it was all he could do not to moan. “There are other reasons.”

Tenpou tilted his head, pressing deliberately back against his claw until he could feel it about to break skin, eyes half-closing, although he could see the way Goujun’s eyes narrowed, the flare of predatory lust in them. “Sorry, I don’t see any,” he said lightly, although he couldn’t hide the husky tinge to his voice.

“Is that so,” Goujun said softly, and his finger curled, leaving a thin abrasion on soft skin, making Tenpou hiss.

He opened his eyes, giving Goujun a slow, sharp grin calculated to tug at him, pleased with his returning half-grin. The clothes had to go, now, before this escalated, and he let his hands drop to Goujun’s tunic, unfastening it with deliberate efficiency as he took a step backwards, tugging Goujun with him. Pressed against him provocatively, purring, “Why, yes, it is.”

Goujun growled low in his throat, a purely animal sound that sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine. His hand wound into Tenpou’s hair, harsh and uncompromising. “Very well, then.” His voice was as rough as the kiss he pulled Tenpou into, demanding a surrender Tenpou didn’t give him as they fought for control of the kiss.

Sharp teeth against his lip, the soft thud of Goujun’s shoulder pads hitting the ground, and Goujun’s hand tightened in his hair, claws scratching at his scalp. Tenpou purred, arching against him as Goujun pulled him close, hands clenching in the soft fabric of Goujun’s undershirt, pressing into his teeth, each reminder of Goujun’s alien nature sharpening his arousal. He broke the kiss to give Goujun a grin that felt a little wild even to himself, his voice a hiss when he spoke. “Feels good, doesn’t it, _sir_?”

Goujun actually frowned, and Tenpou could almost see the contradictions collide in his mind; he had to stop himself grinning as he maneuvered them back again until he could almost feel the bed against the backs of his legs, maintaining his pliant mien for now. Then Goujun’s control broke almost audibly, pulling Tenpou’s head back hard, his gaze outright ravenous. “Marshal, just this once, _shut up_.”

Tenpou chuckled in his throat, incredibly amused, before it was cut off at the knees by Goujun’s teeth sinking into the skin of his throat, almost hard enough to make him bleed. A vicious shudder wracked him, making him moan, the mix of pain and pleasure just right, Goujun’s low purr deepening the sensation. He exhaled a shaky breath, gathering himself for a second before he grabbed two handfuls of Goujun’s shirt and twisted just so, shoving him back onto the bed.

Goujun, caught off-guard, couldn’t defend against it, but he did recover admirably quickly; one hand tightened in Tenpou’s hair, the other sliding down to grab his hip, pulling him down with him and rolling until Tenpou was on his back, Goujun half-sprawled on top him. Goujun tsked quietly. “I suppose I should have expected immediate insubordination.”

Tenpou grinned at him, delighted. “Probably, yes,” he said agreeably as he shook his hair free of Goujun’s hand. Goujun grinned at him, and Tenpou ground against him, relishing the little shiver that ran through both of them at the friction. reaching up with one hand to bring Goujun’s to his mouth, giving him a truly evil little grin as he flicked his tongue out over his claws, tracing their shape, enjoying Goujun’s avid gaze on him. His restraint was spread thin and fraying now, Tenpou could see it breaking, and Goujun’s expression as he pushed two fingers past his lips was gloriously needy, fierce with it.

Tenpou sucked and licked at his fingers, making it as obscene as he possibly could, enjoying the taste of sweat and skin and something beneath it that was definitely not kami, purring as Goujun licked and nipped at his ear. He braced his palm against Goujun’s shoulder, curling his leg around him, and pulled away, letting those deadly-tipped fingers slide from his mouth as he grinned up at Goujun – shoved at him, rolling them over again, pinning him hard to the mattress and straddling him. “It’s really quite fun, you see,” he said brightly.

Goujun returned his grin with a sharp one, and Tenpou could see the shift occur as it did, the new light in his eyes. Goujun slid a hand up under his arm to grip his throat tightly, fingers bent to let the points of his claws dig into skin. It made Tenpou shudder roughly, and he tilted his head back a little as he ground his hips against Goujun’s. “You risk disciplinary action, Marshal,” Goujun growled.

Goujun’s other hand slipped up Tenpou's thigh, clawed thumb sliding tight into the juncture at his groin, making Tenpou hiss in pain and part his legs a little further. “I’ll take my chances, sir,” he purred and let go of Goujun’s shoulder, chuckling in his throat as he tangled his hand in Goujun’s soft undershirt, ripping it open. “Or is this the action involved, hm?”

Goujun’s grin widened and he held Tenpou’s leg tight, keeping him still as he rolled his hips up against him, making him groan. Then pain streaked red lines down throat, chest, abdomen, making Tenpou arch and cry out, the vicious satisfaction of finally getting exactly what he’d wanted from Goujun weakening him for a second. “Not even close,” Goujun hissed.

“Oh, good,” Tenpou purred, letting go of his shirt, pressing past Goujun’s lips with two fingers. Goujun let them in partway, nipping at him with sharp teeth and soothing with flicks of his tongue. Tenpou let go with his other hand, shifting back a little to shove Goujun’s pants down below his hips, enough to free his cock; Goujun lifted his hips to help, a quiet gasp escaping him, frowning a little when Tenpou chose to leave it at that and return to his earlier position.

Tenpou rocked against him, bracing himself with his free arm, and pressed deliberately against his teeth until one broke skin on his finger, relishing the pain. Goujun growled and reached up with his other hand to grab Tenpou’s wrist, pulling his fingers away and twisting it underhand, locking his elbow straight.  Tugged him down hard, crushing their mouths together, and Tenpou leaned down to kiss him hard, chasing the taste of his own blood in Goujun's mouth, moaning into the kiss as he ground against him. This, this was what he wanted, the unrestrained potential for violence he’d sensed trapped inside an apparently fragile form from the moment they’d met, the edge of danger he craved.

Goujun rolled his hips against him, free hand sliding up the length of Tenpou’s body to cup the back of his neck, holding him into the kiss, shuddering against him as he deepened it demandingly. His claws dug into Tenpou’s skin, breaking it – entirely unconsciously, Tenpou was sure – and that unconsciousness was Tenpou’s triumph, the shedding of the careful touches and precise caresses Goujun had teased him with. He grinned triumphantly even as his body shuddered with the pain and the enticing promise of pleasure, biting sharply at Goujun’s mouth, grinding hard against him. He shook free of Goujun’s hand, leaning back up before Goujun could do anything to roll them over again, grinning down at him as he let go of him for a moment. Goujun kept his hand on the back of Tenpou’s neck when he straightened, fingers sliding over the welts, making him shiver. Tenpou shoved his own pants down to his thighs, before lowering himself to sprawl over Goujun, sliding his hand down between them to take Goujun's cock in his hand, stroking him firmly and quickly, the alien feel of his skin still incredibly alluring. He leaned over, biting and licking at the delicate scales on his collarbones, knowing it made Goujun melt every time, rubbing clothed flesh against bare, enjoying the rising need in the way Goujun arched against him, rocked into his hand, his deep groan.

Goujun dragged his nails down Tenpou’s back, sending dizzying sparks of pleasure down his spine, making him arch hard into his touch. Then he was shoving at his hip, rolling them over again with a low growl; Tenpou made a small sharp sound, his hand losing its rhythm on Goujun's cock in surprise, the other clenching in Goujun's undershirt to balance himself. A snarl caught in his throat at the fact that he’d been overpowered – again – but then Goujun leaned in, catching his mouth in a hungry kiss, and _fuck_ , his claws, running lightly up Tenpou’s cock, irresistible tease and razor-sharp danger twined together; Tenpou broke the kiss, crying out, arching against him with a pleading moan.

Goujun grinned against his mouth, ducking his head to nip sharply at Tenpou’s jaw as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking firmly. Tenpou purred, arching into his hand, resuming his own strokes on Goujun’s cock; bared his throat invitingly as Goujun sank his teeth into it, a triumphant grin curling his lips at the ragged edge to Goujun’s moan. He twisted, rolling them over again; part of him was dimly aware they were edging rather close to the edge of the bed, and amused by the idea.

Goujun was decidedly unaware and unamused; a low almost-snarl vibrated against his skin, but he didn’t protest further. Tenpou stroked him fast, firmly, rocking wantonly into Goujun’s hand with a rough groan. He felt Goujun snake his leg around his again, but the dragon only left it there, anchoring himself with it as he licked at Tenpou’s neck and throat, tracing the marks of claws and teeth, a soft, wild rumble of satisfaction in his chest at the shudder that wracked Tenpou. He rocked up against Tenpou in a steadily increasing rhythm, his own strokes on Tenpou's cock increasing accordingly, making both of them moan with the pleasure of it.

Tenpou’s breath caught hard, and he sank his teeth into Goujun’s neck with a helpless moan, enjoying the way he writhed under him. Broke it with a lick to whisper, “Feels good to let go, hm?”

Goujun’s hand twisted in his hair, acknowledgment implicit in it even as he tugged Tenpou’s mouth back down to his. “I believe you were ordered to shut up.”

Tenpou laughed outright at that, savagely satisfied. Goujun kissed him again, and there was no restraint in his kiss this time, none of the instinctive care to keep his teeth from cutting or his claws from scraping at Tenpou’s scalp; Tenpou responded equally fiercely, the sharp edge to Goujun’s voice and movements fanning his own desire higher, making him press into Goujun’s teeth, wanting them to cut, growling into his mouth as he drew the predator out as he rocked harder against him.

Goujun licked at his cuts eagerly, a gasp caught in the kiss as he shuddered and moved faster, more desperately against him, hand slipping from Tenpou’s hair to the smooth skin of his back, digging in there, delicious pain. Let his head fall back to the mattress as he writhed in pleasure, arching against Tenpou, grip tight and speeding steadily, his movements gaining the unmistakable edge they did when he was on the verge of climax. Tenpou sped his strokes on his cock, pressing against him, pinning him down, voice sharp with command as he growled, “ _Let go._ ”

Goujun groaned, and Tenpou could see the moment the command registered, its impact on him. Tenpou lowered his head to bite down hard on his neck as Goujun came hard, enjoying his low cry, the way he shuddered with the force of it, his hands gripping Tenpou tightly for pleasure here and pain there while he writhed and moaned through his climax. The conflicting and equally strong sensations pushed him to the edge with terrifying speed, and he stroked Goujun faster through his climax, pulling back to watch the pleasure on his face.

He waited for Goujun’s pleasure to ebb before kissing him hard, the renewed sting of his lips only adding to the pleasure that built white-hot in him. The soothing stroke of Goujun’s hand up his spine was followed immediately by claws raking back down his back, balancing pleasure and pain deliciously and the growl he pressed to Tenpou’s mouth was pure demand, irresistible. Tenpou moaned into the kiss as he came hard, eyes squeezing closed as he broke the kiss, buried his face in Goujun’s throat as he came over his hand, biting down just below the mark he’d left earlier, body wracked with shudders as he let go of it all for a moment that was too long and not long enough.

Goujun stroked him through it, a deep rumble of satisfaction rolling through his chest and up into his throat, nearly a purr by the time it reached the air, a sound Tenpou had never heard anyone else make. He dragged his claws lightly up and down Tenpou’s spine, making him shiver helplessly, his movements slowing with the ebb of his climax. Tenpou made a small breathless sound, relishing the caress for a long moment as he stayed sprawled on top of him, purely content for the moment.

Finally, though, he rolled off Goujun, flopping onto his back close to him, grinning widely as he panted for breath, incredibly pleased with himself. Goujun watched him with some amusement, chuckling softly, and that widened Tenpou’s grin. Clearly, there weren’t going to be any negative consequences to this little encounter–

“Disciplinary action, Marshal.” Oh, well. That didn’t count, anyway. Goujun was grinning a little as he swiped the back of an arm over his forehead, still relaxed and loose and open, more at ease in his own skin than he’d seen him in a long time. “Count on it.”

Tenpou chuckled, still a little breathless, as he rolled back up onto an elbow, grinning down at Goujun. “Oh, I _do_.”


End file.
